Arrangements described herein relate to generation of test plans.
A test plan is an artifact that contains a collection of test cases configured to test a particular type of application and/or service executing in a data processing system. Oftentimes the test cases are grouped into themes, which define the high-level aspects for the test plan and guide the test case selection criteria. The ultimate goal of a test plan is to identify the best set of test cases to execute such that motivating themes are covered with the available test resources.